


Familiar Faces

by zlwrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Limbo, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlwrites/pseuds/zlwrites
Summary: (Spoilers for episode 98)Waking up in a mysterious place after a battle is never a good sign. It most definitely isn't a good sign when your friend who's been dead for months shows up to greet you in death. Now what?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> So that episode hurt me personally, and my brain could not function without writing a "what if Molly and Fjord meet in limbo to talk about what the Nein have been up to" fic. I didn't tag Vax as a character but if you squint I mention him too. But hopefully next week we i m m e d i a t e l y bring Fjord back bc oww.

The last thing he felt was a blade trying to carve a hole in his chest and then nothing. His eyes slid closed briefly and then opened to a new setting. Long gone was the docks of the ship and cry of battle. Surrounding him was a strange mist obscuring his view, but there wasn’t much to see. Just a huge, seemingly endless room of one pale gray color and the swirling mist. Slowly, Fjord rose to his feet and shuffled awkwardly trying to find a direction to head in, when a figure began to take shape near him. He instinctively went to summon the Star Raiser only to realize nothing appeared in his open palm. An oddly familiar laugh rose from the figure that had walked out of the mist.

“Wow, I know it’s been some time since we’ve seen each other, but is that anyway to greet your old roommate?” Looking as brilliant and smug as ever, Mollymauk Tealeaf stood next him.

Fjord was dumbfounded. “Molly…you’re here! Uh…whatever here is…but you’re dead?”

Molly rose his finger to make a point, “Correction, _we’re dead_.” He said with a grin.

“We?!” A sudden rush of visions flashed through Fjord’s head, making him unsteady. Molly gently patted his back and settled him on his feet.

“Shit. The fish creatures on the Balleater…the Nein. I got massacred before anyone really could stop it.” His whispers of disbelief tumbled out of his mouth. Molly nodded.

“Yeah, a bunch of cowards attacked while you all were snoozing. Not a pretty sight.”

Fjord felt his stomach knot up. “Fuck…I left them to deal with my mess. What’s going to happen?!” Molly met Fjord’s panicked gaze with another grin.

“Would you like to see?”

A small hole in the mist materialized next to the pair. Through it the scene that Fjord was all too familiar with appeared a moment later. Lightening flashed as he could see the Mighty Nien, his family, fighting furiously against their attackers. Anxiety ran through him as watched on, unable to help. Just a body on the deck, blood seeping into the wood around him. He looked away; Molly glanced at him.

“We can close it if that makes it easier for you.” He mentioned quietly.

“No…I’ll just keep worrying about them if I don’t watch.”

“Oh, that is a familiar feeling my friend. I remember being a nervous wreck watching you morons go into the Sour Nest like that!” Molly chuckled.

“Wait…you’ve been watching us since…” He trailed off. It had been months, but it had been awhile since he’d had to confront Molly’s death.

“Since I died? I mean…I don’t see everything you do, but I check in from time to time just to keep an eye on everyone. I watched over Yasha while she was uh…away. That wasn’t particularly pleasant.” Molly absentmindedly kicked at the ground. “You lot have been busy.”

Fjord’s gaze drifted back to the battle. “We certainly have.” The watched on silently. He thought back on all of their adventures, that led them to being back on the sea in the first place. A tremendous wave of guilty crashed over him. “…I’m so sorry Molly.”

“Don’t do that.” Molly huffed out, slightly annoyed. “I mean, I knew that’s probably what you were going to say, but don’t. I saw Cree give you a hard time right after I died, and you’ve felt responsible for the whole thing Fjord.”

“Of course I have! If I had been a better leader, none of us would’ve gotten kidnapped and you wouldn’t have died.” His fists balled at his side.

“Goodness someone is full of themself.” Fjord’s head snapped up to stare at Molly. He just eyed Fjord calmly and went on. “As if you could really control every situation that’s thrown at you. It’s impossible. Also, I don’t recall you making me run my dumb ass towards a literal demon to attack him at close range. Sure, we were all there for a rescue mission, but absolutely no one on the planet can make me do something I don’t want to Fjord.” He turned to Fjord and met his gaze. “You are not, and never were responsible for my death. I was, and I take full responsibility for it.”

He let his words sink in. Logically it made sense, but his guilt only ebbed slightly. Not wanting the silence to carry on, and wanting to lift the mood, “Well look at you, taking responsibility for your actions, Caduceus would be proud!” He realized his misstep, but it didn’t seem to faze Molly. He just started laughing.

“Hey, I never pinned my shit on other people. But if that’s your way of saying I’ve matured a tad, then yes, I guess I have. I do know him by the way, Caduceus. I’ve been watching you all b.s your way throughout the continent, so while I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting the fellow, I’ve heard his frighteningly insightful takes on things for a bit. I like him, he’s weird.”

Fjord laughed slightly. “And you’re not?”

“Well no shit I’m weird! But I meant that in the most loving way possible. His brand of strange fits in well with the rest of you. Balances the Nein out and encourages everyone to share their feelings occasionally. Which, let’s face it, we needed to do more often.”

He hummed in agreement. “Would you have actually liked that? Sharing your personal feelings more often I mean. Not that you were putting up a front about who you were. I don’t think I’ve ever met a person so unapologetically themselves.” He turned away from his gaze briefly. “You just never opened up about a lot…”

Molly shrugged. “Well I never had any interest in confronting my past life of whatever, so honestly dying spared me of that nonsense. So, I only lived to be myself. Best way to live in my humble opinion. Besides, he doesn’t seem to be the fellow to push people to having to open up. He’s just there whenever you need to, and holy shit does he have a way with words to help you out! The group therapist Caduceus Clay.”

“That’s a very accurate description. I guess since you’ve been hovering around us- “

“I am not hovering around like a ghost; I just check in with what you’re doing and then I go on about my business.” Molly interjected with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

“As I was saying! You know about me and the whole sword and accent situation. I guess I’ve gotten better at well, at being myself.” A small smile formed at thought. Molly’s hand clapped down on his shoulder.

“You most certainly have my friend. You’re less polished and put together.”

“Thanks.” He replied flatly.

“You’re way more carefree this way, don’t you think?” Minding his horns, he laid his head on Fjord’s shoulder and laughed. He couldn’t help but to laugh with him. He missed Molly’s infectious energy. Even in the uncertainty of what would follow his death, he felt calm. They stood there watching more of the fight, not really paying attention to it, just existing for a brief moment. Molly without warning, stood upright again and went to sit down, except he just sat in midair, just floating as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Fjord stared at him and just shook his head.

“What?” He wasn’t looking at him, but he could definitely hear the smug grin on his face. “You must have some questions about all of this right?”

He sighed, “Yes, but knowing you, you could tell me anything just for shits and giggles.”

“Fjord! I would never.” He said with mock anger. “Seriously, you ask me whatever and I’ll try to give an honest answer.”

“Ok…can I do that as well? The floating thing.”

“No.” He said without missing a beat. “Yes, Fjord, just give it a try.”

Cautiously he lifted one foot off the ground and then the other followed. When he didn’t come crashing down, he found a comfortable position to sit and turned to Molly.

“Let’s see…what happened after you died? Did you end up here too?”

Molly pondered for a moment, tail slowly swishing behind him as if to help him jog his memory.

“It wasn’t like this. The mist and mystery. It was like I was getting a bird’s eye view of the field I died in and there was this very handsome fellow with gigantic bird wings flying around giving me the rundown of being dead and jazz. I asked him what happens next, he told me to follow him, and I did, and I got to meet the Raven Queen.” His tone was very matter-of fact while retelling the story.

“Why the Raven Queen?” He gave Fjord a very sly smile.

“I’m sort of special, so she wanted to know if I wanted to work for her, kinda like the guy who picked me up.”

“You’re not going to elaborate are you.”

“Don’t have to…but it’s not as complicated as you might be thinking. Technically speaking I have died before and been ‘reborn’ into the glorious person you see now. I have a unique relationship with death so, they both thought I’d be a good fit for the job.”

“Which is?” He urged him to continue.

“Well duh, meeting the newly departed and to take them to where they need to be. Hence why I’m here. Other than the obvious fact that you just missed me ever so much.” He winked. Fjord rolled his eyes now. Even though part of that was true.

“So, you’re going to take me to…wherever I’m supposed to go next?”

“That’s the plan Captain.”

The finality of it all made Fjord look over at the battle again. The creature that had killed him looked like he was dragging his lifeless body towards the edge of the ship and into the ocean. Everything really was at its end. He really didn’t have the words to describe the whirlwind of emotions blowing through him. A small tear slid down his cheek and he couldn’t bring himself to wipe it away.

“Probably a stupid question, because like hell is everything clear in your head, but how do you feel Fjord.” It was probably the gentlest he’d ever heard Molly’s voice. He took a deep inhale, which was completely unnecessary because his breathing had stopped on the ship and spoke.

“Like a fucking wreck. I _love_ those people down there fighting so hard to save me, and it feels like I’m letting them down by leaving now. I know how much we all hurt…are still hurting, when you died and they’re going to have to go through it all again because I made a deal with vengeful god. I feel so proud to have been a part of all the chaos…and because I know how resilient they all are, that they’ll be fine without me.” He wasn’t sure when Molly had moved closer to him, but he felt him wrap him up in a tight hug. It lasted while his tears fell, and once he had finished crying Molly had gently tapped the top of his head to get his attention. He casually pointed to the scene, and it had changed. The creature, now very much dead, was hanging over the side of the ship. The others also lay dead on the deck while the Nein had rushed over to Fjord’s body. The image then stopped.

“I think they would be fine without you. Life goes on. But they still _need_ you. What good is a pirate ship without its Captain anyways.”

Sunlight suddenly broke through the mist and it also cleared a part of his mind that had been hazy. Jester and Caduceus had components to bring him back. He’d be going back to all of them soon. He gaped at Molly while he just beamed at him.

“You knew that though!”

“I only knew what was happening as it happened, I’m not psychic. There are so many ways that this could’ve played out, and I have no control over that. We just waited here for the pieces fall where they would. I was here just in case you needed to come with me.” He explained dramatically. Fjord nudged his shoulder playfully.

“I really thought I was dying – “

“You are dead moron. it was a matter of staying dead or not.” Molly stood up, pulling Fjord with him. The scene started moving again, and it looked like Jester had started the spell to resurrect him. He felt relieved to be going back, but he felt the guilt resurface as he looked over at Molly.

“Molly I…I’m sorry we didn’t have the chance to bring you back…” Molly put his hand over his mouth.

“Didn’t I say to not do that? My life played out differently than yours, and I’m not going to be resentful towards you or anyone else or feel bitter that I didn’t get another chance. That does absolutely nothing for me, and it does absolutely nothing for you. I’m fine Fjord. Now, when I take my hand off your mouth, no more of this apology shit, ok?” He pulled his hand away.

They watched as the spell continued and he could tell it was almost at its completion. A sudden series of questions popped into his head. Being around Molly again reminded him of a signature flair of his.

“Have you seen Jester add more to your tarot deck?” Molly’s grin grew.

“Yes, I have, and she’s doing an incredible job with the illustrations and interpretations. I am so proud.”

“Did you know Nott is actually a halfling named Veth?”

“Yup, and I saw the crazy amount of shit you all went through to lift that curse and build that spell. It’s impressive. She’s much cuter now, but still just a feisty. I’m always impressed with what you guys can do. From becoming informants to a Queen, stealing metal from an ancient dragon, becoming literal fucking pirates, and planning a convention for an arch-fey and his followers. I see all of it, so yeah, I might be hovering a bit. You’re all too fascinating to ignore…and the fact you’re all my favorite people might have something to do with it. Keep doing spectacular things so I have something to watch ok?” He winked at Fjord as his form began to fade from his vision. He slid his eyes closed again and slowly opened them to the feeling of rain hitting his face and the relieved faces of the Mighty Nein surrounding him. His mind felt extremely fuzzy, not too sure on how to interpret being dead briefly and brought back. The only things he could recall is sound of a familiar laugh, and feeling soothed by words he couldn’t remember.


End file.
